Mirrors
by SomeOtherPerson
Summary: This is just a short story about the Joker's soul that came to my mind during an exam.


Written: 3/3/09

**Mirrors**

I sit staring at the full length mirror before me. Just sitting on my rock, staring, and staring. I tilt my head, this one's nicer than some of the others here, I sigh and remind myself, but most certainly not the best, not by a long shot. I cast my glance skyward and watch the swirls of gray; eyes half lidded, I rise from my perch, sliding of the rock. I slowly start meandering my way back to the hall. My black, oversized robes billow out before me as I walk the wind seeming to urge me to go faster. I used to hate my robes that were forced upon me by him, but I guess you could say that they've grown on me. I no longer care that I can practically swim in them, or that it's the only thing I can wear. Ya know what? If I had a scythe I would look like the Grim Reaper, but I guess this stick here will suffice.

I wander off the well warn path for the overgrown one on my left. All the paths here lead to the same place so it doesn't really matter which I take. I allow my eyes to wander as I walk the path less traveled; they land on one particular mirror, isolated from the others. See, these mirrors here represent a persons soul, they show that persons 'true colors' so to speak. White and other light and bright colors represent the innocence and goodness of the person, while dark colors show corruption and the like. Anything between represent the so-so souls that aren't that great nor that bad. I'm don't believe in the whole good/evil thing, to me it's all a matter of prospective. The 'bad' person does something that everyone else feels is wrong and thus labels them 'evil' and 'crazy' even though they thought they were doing was a good. No one is truly evil or good; the line between the two is so skewed they're practically one. Unfortunately my calls for me to keep track of the 'evil' and 'corrupted' ones.

Now I stand across from the mirror and watch as the colors play across it's surface. I reach out and tap the swirling black surface and watch as an image of the person slowly comes into focus over top the chaos. The face that stares back is shocking to say the least. Though not enough for it to show on my face, I still felt it. Greasy, brown hair frame his face, dark, chaotic, brown-almost black- eyes stare unseeingly ahead, and two scars stretch from the corners of his mouth up to his cheekbones. The Glasgow grin created by the scars could rival that of the Cheshire Cat's. His body starts to fade into view as well as more details of his person. The brown hair is slowly tinged with green, white grease paint is smeared across his forehead, checks, chin, and nose; black encompasses his eyes creating to black holes in their stead; and the smile becomes a crimson grin.

The outline of his body becomes more defined as cloths start to appear layer by layer. He seems to be partial to the colors green and purple. He is wearing a purple button up shirt with a hexagonal pattern, a green vest, dirty purple pants, old, dirt encrusted, brown shoes with the tows slightly curled upward, a large heavy purple trench like jacket, and purple leather gloves cover his hands. His shoulders are hunched, ready to defend or attack depending on the situation at hand. The colors of his soul swirl around behind him, the reds and black curling together before becoming one big swirling mass of chaos. Every now and then a lighter color would make itself present only to be swallowed up by the darkness.

I stare blankly at it and let out a low whistle. It's been awhile since a soul of this caliber has been here. I look at the top of the mirror and read the info on this guy. Across the top is his name, age, and current place of residence, as well as life span. This is just so we can keep track of people ready to kick the bucket. 'Gotham City' floats above the mans head. Well, I take a breath, sucks to them. And with that I turn and continue on my trek up to the hall. Behind me the figure of the man fades away 'til only the eyes are left staring at me until they too fade into the chaos of his soul.

End

* * *

This is just a random blurb that came to my mind after taking two of my AP Exams a few weeks back. It originally wasn't about the Joker but then I'm like, 'meh why not' and threw him in there. If you liked it yay! If you didn't than oh well.


End file.
